This application claims benefit of Japanese Patent Application No. 2002-011752 filed on Jan. 21, 2002, the contents of which are incorporated by the reference.
The present invention relates to portable telephone sets with crime prevention function and crime prevention adapters for portable telephone set capable of informing emergency situations.
Crime prevention bells and portable crime prevention buzzers are well known in the art as portable crime prevention device for outputting an alarm sound to inform an emergency situation in the event of attack by a molester or a thug.
As recently extremely popularized portable telephone sets, those having a crime prevention function have been considered. For example, Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2001-109976 discloses a portable crime prevention device with a crime prevention function, which can output an alarm sound, provided at a portable telephone set terminal.
The prior art portable telephone set terminal, however, is provided with the crime prevention function, which can output alarm sound alone, and thus can only inform an emergency situation to the surroundings. Besides, in a high ambient noise level place or a very congested place, it is sometimes difficult with the sole alarm sound to inform an emergency situation to the surroundings.
In the meantime, portable telephone sets with flashlight part are commercially available. However, the flashlight part is used only for the purpose of picking up a photograph to be attached to an electronic mail with a digital camera.